Marvel: 2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?!
Scott and Hank are currently in the front grounds near the garage with Siobhan. Hank is in the car with Siobhan teaching her to drive, and Scott is currently jumping out of the way of said car. "Hank, stop telling her to try and run me over!" His fist shaking at the blue furred man in the seat beside Siobhan. There are cameras on the front gate and a security system that would alert Xavier and the X-Men via the comlinks if someone went into the surrounding perimeter. If you get close enough to the metal gate or the brick walls you may hear a car driving around and shouting. Yet, you will see nothing. Other than the wall being in the way in most places, there is a hologram emitter to protect the secrets of the school newly in place. Lily is off to the side, out of the way of the charging car that Scott just dodged, but in full view of everything. Safe, yet front seat viewing. Lucky her. Siobhan squeals and slams on the breaks. "Oh.. I'm /so/ sorry!" She's gripping the steering wheel tightly, perspiration dotting her brow. She calls out the open window of the car. "I'm sorry." Hank was sitting in the passenger seat of the student driver car. His foot sitting on the teacher's break, "I did no such thing Scott! I am quite capable of causing mischief but I am a firm believe in safe defensive driving. Siobhan, good job you have learned how the accelerator and the brake are located in the car. Now take a deep breath and it's time to learn this lesson, Pedestrians have the right of the way and you shouldn't drive over them." Lily snickers ... and hides behind one of the pillars on the front porch. It's safer up here. Steps up AND a big hunk of masonry between her and disaster. She can only hope she doesn't, you know, accidentally try to run over one of the teachers. "You can do it, Siobhan!" She yells. The clothes just weren't her at all but TJ had nothing else at the moment except her costume, which is currently in a small backpack. The clothes are just a gray hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants, showing some university in the northeast she's never heard of. Well-worn shoes cover her feet but she's had to adjust them a few times on the way. Changing her mind, she abruptly stops to remove them and toss them aside. She snuck a ride in the back of a pickup truck in the dark and got to Salem Center that way, then found the right road to reach the outside of the mansion complex. That's where she stands now, head tilting at the sound of a vehicle somewhere inside. Looking around warily, she bites her lip. "Might as well get this over with and see who's here." A blue finger extends, pressing the button of a buzzer. By the time you reach Xavier's Mansion and feel it good to approach, the morning sun is in the sky clearly. As soon as Nocturne approaches the gate, the alarm system activates in the X-Men's comlinks: Visitor is at the gate, the automated system states. This is even before the buzzer is touched which can be heard inside the mansion. Scott shakes his head, "That's just what you want people to think Hank!" Teasing his blue furred friend. A lop-sided grin on his face briefly until the comlink activates. He reaches up and touches his ear briefly before turning to look toward the gate. "Lily, stay up here," he orders, his expression suddenly serious. Protective Mode. Scott is soon jogging down toward the gate in his worn jeans and sleeveless shirt likely sporting an old motor oil stain or something. He was heading out to the garage when he ran across the driver's lesson in either case. Only when he gets without a certain distance of the gate, will he become visible, and at that point he moves to approach the gate as if he came off from one of the wall areas rather than make a viewer suspicious. Siobhan's cheeks turn a bright red to match her hair. "I didn't mean to." Her face carries a pained expression. After all, she's practically run over one of the teachers, not to mention the brother of the guy she likes. How would she explain that to him? She bites her lower lip, maybe a little too hard, and tries to relax her hands on the steering wheel.. her knuckles having turned white from the death grip. When Scott becomes serious, Siobhan stiffens, her gaze scanning to try and figure out what brought about the change in the teacher. Lily is entirely unaware of anything until Scott speaks up, so when he does, she just shrugs. "Sure thing, Scott." Though his sudden wariness makes her wonder, and watch him. Seeing him approach the gate, she grimaces, and mentally pleads that they're not about to get raided or something. Please? Hank looks at Siobhan, "Put the vehicle into park and turn off the vehicle. Then proceed to exit the vehicle and join your classmate Lilly on the safety of porch post haste. Consider yourself with an A for this day, you didn't kill the elder Summer's sibling." Then a large blue beast wearing a green polo shirt, cargo shorts, and a Yankee's base ball cape pulls himself out of the window of the vehicle. Then he goes to make his way towards the front gate with Scott. Nocturne glances this way and that, hands tucked into the front pocket of the sweatshirt, the hood partially obscuring her features. Of course, lacking those shoes the shape of her feet is more obvious. She thought she heard something from the other side but she presses the buzzer again. "Hello? Girl Scouts. Anyone home?" Fortunately those are still around in her time. Her voice is new. Scott comes into view first, approaching the front gate. The buzzer intercom feeds directly into Xavier's office who is currently not there. Scott notices the feet first, a brief expression of confusion going across his face. Kurt? He just left for Europe though, and body language seems slightly off. Scott places a slight, polite smile on his face. "May I assist you?" Siobhan has the orders to follow with the car she occupies which is near the front porch. Lily is hiding there now behind a pillar. The middle and upper area of the front grounds is blocked by the new security system of holo-cover, or holo-emitters. Siobhan looks mildly confused, but she follows Hank's orders, putting the car in park and turning it off. She's slow about getting out of the car, curious about what has drawn the two teachers toward the gate. She's torn between following, and following orders. She walks backwards to where Lily is hiding, and nearly trips over the steps. "I wonder what's going on?" Lily asked quietly. "Hopefully, not something bad." Because she can really do with a lot less stuff in that line. She came out from behind the pillar, watching the gate and Scott quietly. Hank comes up behind Scott. He gets a good sniff of the air and that isn't Nightcrawler not enough bamp in the air. He looks over to Scott. Then he for once decides to let Scott do all the talking. He raises his eyebrow. Upon seeing and hearing Scott, something trips in TJ's head as she leaps backward in a flip, landing a few feet away from where she'd just been. "Summers!" she just about hisses, energy forming out of nowhere in front of both hands, which are very much like Nightcrawler's. One starts forward as if to throw the purplish ball, then it suddenly disappears. "Wait..you're /young!/ Damn, I forgot!" Her body language is still wary, but the initial attack mode has ceased. A hand pushes back the hood, revealing the rest of her head, hair, the elfin ears. Also, confusion as she looks past him toward Beast. He might pick up on a lingering but faint sulfur smell. Simone hears the note on her com link that there is a visitor at the gates. She hides her wings under a jacket and proceeds to peer out the window. Curious from what she's seen thus far she opens the door and steps out onto the front steps. She forces a smile to Lily and Sio, "Hey.. what's going on--eeep!" she starts as the blue demonesque girl threatens Scott. Scott's body tenses though and a hand is already touching his classes. If that ball had come flying, TJ would have ended with a come back that she wouldn't have liked, and it wouldn't have been a verbal one. His mouth is tense. "I don't know who you are, but honestly, I don't take threats lightly." His tone is cool. He may be young, but he is very much in command of himself. He doesn't let anything other than a catalog of features register, and anything that might be useful in fighting off a potential enemy. The likeness to Kurt is noted, as is the sulfur smile. Luckily, the distance between the gate and front porch is great, so those there are in no danger at this time due to the vast distance. There is a slight motion of Scott's other hand to indicate Hank take another angle in case things go down badly. "My advise is to move on if you mean harm, because I won't let you bring violence here." Paranoid? He has reasons to be, this could be a spy from Mr. Sinister or from Emma Frost, perhaps even Magneto. Siohban shrugs, sticking close to Lily. "I don't know, but I wish I could see what's going on. They're wary about something.. but they're too far away now for me to tell much of anything." She wrinkles her nose, wishing for once that she could feel what the others were feeling. She's tempted to step out getting close enough so they would be within her range. Lily grimaces. "Scott didn't look happy." She points out. "And somehow, if it was someone they knew ... " Wouldn't they be back in sight by now? "Definitely not liking this." Hank's now working on a theory that Kurt might actually be an extraterrestrial. He clears his throat behind Scott. He reaches to put a hand up on Scott's shoulder. "What my esteemed colleague here is try to say is. We're a private facility. If you are here to cause violence or solicit, it is best that you leave now or we will contact the authorities." Now Nocturne is shaking her head back and forth quickly, both hands up in the universal 'I mean no harm' gesture. "Sorry, sorry. I saw Cyclops and the first thing I thought of was.." Frowning, she adds, "You probably wouldn't believe me after I almost throw a hex-bolt at you, but I need your help. I'm trying to get back home but it's...complicated. I'm not here to fight anyone, though. I swear." Her eyes are wide and she's doing her best to convey her honesty here. No threat projection at all right now. "My name is Talia Josephine Wagner." Simone isn't quite sure what she saw, save for a flash of light among the figures afar. But no other shouts or shots of gone off, so maybe it isn't too much of an issue? She folds her arms over her shoulders "Maybe it's just some one lost.. " she suggests as she remains back here with Lily and Siobhan. Hank and his logic, Scott has to take a deep breath to calm himself. He is in overdrive with the protection mode. This is what has Scott concerned about himself, how he always things of things as missions, and resorts to violence too easily, even if he wishes it was not true. The scientist vs. the soldier, it is a strong contrast. Scott stands up straighter, dropping his hand from his red lens (sun)glasses. See, he told Bobby earlier, no one is perfect. That includes himself. Then, Nocturne goes and says his codename and he frowns deeper if that is even possible. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm just a staff member at a private school. Let alone, why I would deserve to be attacked by a 'hex-bolt'." There is a pause. She looks like Kurt, she has Kurt's last name. Alright, she doesn't look exactly like Kurt, but he mentally kicks the guy inside him to shut up. "Look, I don't know where you are from, or honestly who you are. I never heard of you. We are a school with children, and we can't permit someone that might throw around 'hex-bolts' on school grounds. If you leave contact information, we can have the headmaster contact you later." He doesn't believe Nocturne isn't a threat, not after she tired to knock him one for no reason. Siobhan's curiosity is just driving her nuts, and she starts inching her way off the porch, intent on crossing the distance of the grounds, to get closer. "If it's someone lost, then it wouldn't hurt for me to get closer." She says, her shod feet touching the grass. "Siobhan, no! They told us to stay here!" Lily says, her voice urgent. "I really don't think they'll be happy with you if you go down there." Hank elbows Scott. " Wagner? Why don't you start explaining yourself. We specialize in complicated." He says looking Nocturne up and down. "You might start by explaining why your reacting with hostility to my co worker on initial interaction." They were a school for mutants that hand no where to go. Though he doesn't say anything about letting Nocturne in the gate. He stops and tries to think loudly, 'Professor, are you there?' "I'll save them for the Danger Room. You have one here, don't you?" TJ asks, head tilting a bit to one side. How would she know about something like that? "Look, Scott.." Now she's used not only his last name and codename, but his first name as well. "I don't know how to explain this, but I'm from the future and I think it's a different reality. I was an X-Man, named Nocturne. We were fighting Apocalypse, something happened and I woke up in someone's house after they found me. I didn't know where I was and when I saw the year I knew something was wrong. I looked up the school because I didn't know where else to go. I don't have anywhere to stay and I borrowed some money just to get here. The only thing I have in here is my costume." She holds up the backpack. "I'm telling you the truth." She isn't pleading, but there is worry in her voice as she looks from Scott to Beast before peering past them. If they turn her away... "Is Kurt here? He's..my father." Biting her lip at Beast's challenge to explain the near-hostility, she shakes her head and avoids eye contact with them as she says, "Where I'm from, Scott left and came back to attack the school." Simone mmmms "Maybe it'd be better if you stayed over here hon.." she gently suggests to the girl. "I want to know who it is too, but it'd be best that no one see any of us.." gah having to play it so safe is such a bummer some days. "I'm sure Scott and Hank will tell us what is going on once they come back." A moment passes and then there is a rustling at the curtains at one of the windows is brushed aside. Charles Xavier sitting the novel he was reading down on the small table next to him. He looks down toward where Scott and Hank stand. He clears his throat before reaching out with his mind, 'Yes Henry? Who is the visitor at the gate?' Honestly, a chill goes down Scott's spine. She knows his full name, his codename, and that there is a Danger Room. He is working on keeping his mind blank in case she is a telepath. "I would never leave and attack my own home, my own family," Scott states firmly. Not if he was in control of his own mind. There is a pause, but Scott finally says, "Kurt Wagner is not here at the moment. He took personal time off from work." Scott and Beast stand nearby each other, with Nocturne on the other side of the gate. Simone and Lily are on the front porch some distance away, with Siobhan walking down across the front grounds. Scott is far from pleased, and beyond uncomfortable with the situation. Suspicious is an understatement. Xavier suddenly wheels out onto the porch from the front door. It was opened of course, he didn't go through it. He isn't Kitty. He pauses and watches what is going on, expanding his mind. He then smiles at the girls. "Lily, Simone, how about you two slip inside and get some chairs for us all to sit on?" He looks over at Siobhan before he reaches out telepathically to speak to her, << Siobhan, come back to the porch. If you are curious, then you can wait till she comes within the gates. >> To Scott and Hank he telepathically speaks, << Go ahead and bring her in to the porch. I will meet with her. >> Already though, his mind is reaching out to touch Nocturne's. Siobhan is already intent on crossing the lawn, getting close enough so she can get a 'feel' for what's going on. They've been over there for quite awhile, and her curiosity is driving her nuts. Nothing bad seemed to be happening, so... "This is so not good." Lily says quietly when the Professor comes out. At his suggestion, she just nods and disappears inside ... giving strong thought to just /staying/ inside, before finally, somewhat reluctantly grabbing some chairs. SO not good. Hank replies to Xavier as he looks from Scott to Nocturne, 'Professor, there is a young lady with a striking resemblance to Kurt claiming to be his time lost daughter from another reality. She throwing words like X-men, Cyclops, and Danger Room around. Apparently according to her. According to her, Scott apparently stays a little too high strung and snaps becoming evil. We really need to find the boy a girlfriend or get him a new X-box.' Then he hears Scott's response, "Whoa whoa. Okay, time out. Team huddle." He looks at Nocture, "Alright not Kurt stay there we'll be back." With that he grabs Scott dragging him away if he can about five feet. "Look I told you, you got to learn to relax, no blowing up the mansion. I got the Pofessorpa on Speed Dial. We'll figure out if she's legit or if she's a hostile. But calm down man." Nocturne frowns, running a hand through her hair as she paces back and forth on the other side. She stops at Scott's words and answers the part about Kurt first. "Oh.." Then she adds, "The Scott I knew sounded the same way, but things changed. The Shadow King took control of Wolverine and made him kill Xavier but he was paralyzed in the process. He stayed on as the new headmaster and things got worse from there. Scott blamed him for it and left, then returned with a team of his own to get revenge on Wolverine." She pauses before anything more is said, rubbing a temple. << Professor Xavier..? >> He'd catch her surprise and initial disbelief. << You're alive! >> The shock is reflected in the expression Scott and Hank may see. Simone nods at the professor's request and goes back inside to find some chairs suitable of being brought outside. Nocturne frowns, running a hand through her hair as she paces back and forth on the other side. She stops at Scott's words and answers the part about Kurt first. "Oh.." Then she adds, "The Scott I knew sounded the same way, but things changed. The Shadow King took control of Wolverine and made him kill Xavier but he was paralyzed in the process. He stayed on as the new headmaster and things got worse from there. Scott blamed him for it and left, then returned with a team of his own to get revenge on Wolverine." She's not yet aware of Xavier touching her mind, but he'd pick up on her frustration and confusion. One thing he won't find is any deception. Scott does not find Hank that amusing. "Har, har, I'm busting at the seems," he states dryly when Hank pulls him away. "Have you forgotten about Magneto or Mr. Sinister. Pardon my paranoia." He doesn't explain himself very often. But Scott then pulls away from Hank and heads toward the gate. Scott pauses at the door, "I don't know who Wolverine is," his tone wary. And he does feel a tingle of fear as he thinks about what he would really do if someone did murder Xavier, his surrogate father. It wouldn't be pretty, and that scares him more than even losing Xavier, his reaction to it. Let alone the thought of some stranger taking over his beloved home, it would likely be over his dead body. "In either case, The Professor said he would speak with you." Scott moves to open the gate and allow Nocturne entry. Scott waits till Nocturne is through before reclosing and locking the gate. "Come alone to the porch." Him and Hank can escort Nocturne to The Professor. Siobhan frowns slightly, obviously disappointed. With heavy feet, she turns and begins walking back to the porch. "It didn't seem like anything bad was going on." At least she's not whining as she returns to the porch, coming to stand beside the Professor. She just /really/ wants to know what's going on. "Patience is a virtue Siobhan. It will do well for self-control in your powers as well." Xavier looks distracted though as he faces the front grounds almost blank. His own mind is probing Nocturne's own mind more deeply. To see where she really came from, if there was tampering with her mind, and to make sure she is what she really appears, surface thoughts can sometimes be camouflaged and she is about to introduce a lot of chaos to the school. As the three young adults approach the porch, they can see Xavier within a wheelchair, hands calmly resting on the arms of his wheelchair. His blue eyes though distant right now are no less intense, powerful even from a distance. This is not a senile man. "I'm not forgetting a damn thing Scott. I'm also thinking about this place is the one safe place we have and If I was what she says she is. I would go home too. You could possibly trying to turn away one of us. Just stay on guard and you got to remember we live charmed lives. Is it that far of a stretch? Think of some of the crazy thing we've seen. Just keep your eyes open." With that he goes to follow Nocturne and Scott towards the front gates. As much chaos as there could be there is a potential to learn about other realities and the future. The Professor's probing will find all he needs to verify that what Nocturne's been telling Scott and Hank is true. Memories reveal a future that, while similar in ways to the present, is markedly different in terms of events, people around the school and so on. In addition, he'd see who Nocturne's parents are and know of the way Nightcrawler was, the training he'd put her through, and the events that led to Xavier's own death and Wolverine's time as headmaster prior to the fateful fight with Apocalypse. Freshest, within the past few days, was an unexpected flash and appearance in the house of the couple that picked her up. As the gate is opened to allow her passage, she turns hopeful. "Xavier's here?" she asks, more of a bounce in her step as she tries to keep her pace slow, in time with the others. It may be no surprise that, when they come into view of the porch, she gasps as a joyful expression takes hold of her. "Professor! It's you!" Well, not exactly. Grinning, she rushes in with her arms outstretched. If she gets that far, expect a biiiiig hug. Lily comes out on the porch, spots Nocturne, and promptly /drops/ the chairs she'd been lugging, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in shock. She manages to close her mouth, but that's about all she manages, openly staring. Because /damn/. Is she Kurt's sister or something? And neither Scott nor Hank look particularly happy. "Oh /boy/." it's a soft whisper that likely only the Professor hears, being closest. Fortunately it doesn't take too too long to find at least one chair that won't get overly damaged by being outside. Simone places it in the grass not far from where the Professor is already positioned. Then she starts to turn to go get another one when the sight of blue catches her attention. "..er?!" talk about ruffling feathers! Scott moves to step forward to stop Nocturne from getting too close to The Professor. But at the last second he pauses and allows her to continue forward. He frowns distinctively, after all the distrubing news he feels...unsettled. He looks toward Simone, realizing just how confused she has to be feeling right now. Siobhan's curiosity is soon satisfied, at least somewhat. Her eyes widen when the girl comes into sight, but she also picks up on Scott's and Hank's emotions, causing her to tense up. Unfortunately, theirs are not the only emotions she gets hit with, and she begins to feel a little dizzy. Sure, she's been working on controlling her reactions to the emotions of those around her, but with so many at once, it's hard to separate and filter. "Talia. Welcome to Xavier's School." Xavier actually accepts the young woman's hug, with a light pat to her back. "I hope you forgive me for spying a little. This is the first time we have ever experienced such an event," his smile is light and compassionate. "I fear Kurt is away on some personal business right now." He then steals a look toward Simone, his expression apologetic, "She is not yours, but she is biologically Kurt's daughter. I am unsure if this is our future or an alternative time line at this time, it would require more research," he says in a tone asking for patience. He doesn't hide the knowledge from Simone though. He then looks toward Scott, "Even if it is our future, that does not mean we can't change it. You are not going to lose me anytime soon." He then looks back at Noc. "I'll have a guest room prepared for you. Apparently, we have many guests this week. It is cause for celebration. How about we take some seats and talk while everyone calms down." He mentally sends a command to one of the anonymous staff that works here. They think a phone rings in the staff room and answer it, talking to the telepathically speaking Xavier before they go to prepare a room for Talia. It takes Lily a few tries to get her brain to make sense. future or alternate time lines? KURT'S DAUGHTER? She fumbles with (and nearly drops a second time) one of the chairs before dropping into it rather heavily. "Kurt's /daughter/?" The words come out as a squeak. Hank remains quiet for the moment. This was a bitter sweet moment. So the blue furry mutant remains quiet for the moment. He takes a deep breath. He looks over at Scott and nods at Charles words. Nocturne couldn't help her impulses in that moment, holding close to Xavier before backing away afterward, looking toward the others in turn, one by one. Lily. Siobhan. Simone. Each gets a nod of greeting, no staring. She must be used to unique appearances. "Hi, everyone." She nods to Xavier and rubs the back of her head. "I wasn't sure..something felt a little familiar, but different. I don't mind though, not if it helps prove I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry I almost jumped the gun out there." She did /not/ tell Scott about what she did to the future him through someone else via possession. Rather than taking one of the chairs, she crouches. Now it's her turn to look fairly surprised as she cants her head Simone's way. "You're seeing da...uh, Kurt?" Lily gets a faint smile after that as she answers, "Hard to tell, huh?" She has no way of knowing if this is her own world's past or not, yet. She goes back to watching Simone, not yet sure what to make of what Xavier's shared. Almost as an afterthought, she adds to Xavier, "Thanks. That beats a bed of pine needles somewhere. I hope you have some clothes I can borrow..and I told the people that found me I'd pay them back somehow." Simone is going to be a whole heck of a lot more confused once some one tells her this is Kurt's Daughter. With another Woman. Who's possibly as old as he is. From another reality. Ain't it great to be a Marvel?! and so Xavier informs the winged art chick and she blinks, then stares at the blue girl! "... ?! " major headache time! A shiver does through her hidden wings when TJ calls Kurt 'dad'. Major. Headache! "... yes..." she manages to yammer out. Meanwhile, she's totally forgotten about getting any more chairs. Scott doesn't even need Xavier for this one. "If you provide their names and address, I will make sure they have money sent to them in repayment along with a thank you note." Scott may not be Mr. Romance, but he knows how to handle business. He remains standing, moving to lean against a pillar as he is not quite calm enough to sit down. He hides it well though. "Simone, Hank's single." He doesn't know what else to do other than try one of Bobby's ice breakers. It likely will flop, but he really hates seeing Simone look so much in shock in that moment. "He can really quote Shakespeare too." A strained smile touches his mouth as he looks over at Simone, hoping she might find it funny. Then again, if she would yell at him, that would make him happy too, as long as the unhappy shock goes away. He does glance toward Siobhan to see how she is holding up. Siobhan takes a step back, reaching for anything within her reach to steady herself. Her other hand raises to her 'swimming' head as she bows it. Her fingertips begin to rub her forehead and temples, as if suffering from a headache, her expression turning to one of intense concentration. She takes slow, deep breaths, only lifting her head once she has at least a semblance of control over herself. The conversation back and forth hasn't really sifted in, so the fact that the new girl is Kurt's daughter, hasn't registered yet. Hank quickly adds, "Bad Scott. Don't use Bobby jokes. Warren and I taught you better than that." He looks at Siobhan and then to Simone. He offers the silver haired woman a small little smile. Then looks back to the Irish girl, he figures Lily is fine with the wheels in her head turning like crazy and puff of smoke coming out of her ears. So he ask Siobhan, "Are you alright, do you want to go get a drink of water?" Give the Irish girl a chance to escape if she needs be. "Thank you, Scott," Nocturne says, smiling briefly at the offer to take care of the money. "I can earn it back soon." She's a little more occupied with trying to figure out what else to say to Simone, biting her lip gently. "I'm just going to hope this is a different reality or something, because I kinda don't want to disappear if my parents never meet here." Let's just not think about that. She knows the questions will be many, but for now she remains quiet just to center her focus and thoughts. Simone glowers at Scott. Really not funny. No laughing. No yelling. ".... I think.. I hear the toaster ringing.. I'd best... go get it... Nice.. meeting you.. " she says, very over whelmed by it all. Awkward? Yes! Exit stage left! aka running away now! Lily is so busy with her own internal 'what the ever loving heck?' that Simone's distress goes undetected. Lily's too busy engaging in a prolonged stare at Talia. "Daughter??????" Yeah. Her brain's stuck, folks. "Really?" Xavier watches the interactions. He watches Simone compassionately. Siobhan he lets handle things on her own, she will have to learn and sometimes learning the hard way is helpful depending on the situation. "Ah, yes, let us hope an alternative dimension." Considering Scott is likely to freak when he finds out Logan is Wolverine, and if he sticks around. "In the meantime, until we get things straightened out, it may be best not to speak in details about the 'potential' future. If you see or hear something the triggers a memory of an important event however, please come to me immediately Talia. I also believe we should wait till Kurt returns before breaking this news to him. His dealing with some very personal things right now, and should not be distracted." He then smiles just a hint, "Yes, Lily, really." He doesn't once mention who Talia's mother is, he thinks it would be unwise to do so. He does telepathically let Talia know this, << Let us keep who your mother is a secret for now. She is not associated with the school, and is currently at Magneto's side last I heard. >> "Warren? He's almost as bad as Bobby, just more successful at being a...," Scott catches himself, and then watches Simone leave. "Failure, hate it when that happens," and he frowns deeply. He rubs his forehead then runs a hand through his hair. Finally, Scott says, "It is nothing, we take care of our own here, Talia. You do not need to repay it. Though if you want to shovel out some horse stalls, we won't stop you." Siobhan has a thin hold on her control, and the emotions battering her in various levels are relentless. Hank gets a faint smile, before that thin hold slips and she bursts into tears. She drops to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, and lifts her hands to cover her face. Waves of copper fall forward, over her shoulders, forming a curtain to shield her face from view. The tears only last as long as it takes Simone to leave, then the tears begin to ebb.. leaving her feeling spent, emotionally. "TJ's fine. Call me TJ," Nocturne says to the rest of them, adding to Scott, "I'm good staying out of the stalls, thanks. I hope Kurt gets back soon." Then she bites her lip again at the reactions of both Simone and Siobhan, thoughts faltering as she feels like their reactions are her fault, no matter that they're hardly preventable right now. Not even Lily's normally amusing question gets more than a twitch of her lips right now. It's Xavier that gets the bulk of her thoughts at the moment and they're in flux. << She's with Magneto? I knew she'd been before, and.. >> The train of thought breaks off as she gets to her feet to pace. Xavier looks over at Siobhan and sighs slightly. "Hank, could you take Siobhan inside for that drink of water and a rest? Unless you feel you can really stick it out Siobhan. Lily, the room appears prepared now. Why not give TJ a quick tour of the school and then take her to the second floor of the east wing. The guest room door will be left open. Ah, I should have a newspaper from today I can send up to your room TJ to browse through. Just not to fret. Let us take one day at a time," he says calmly and patiently. Right now he is more concerned with calming people down and giving them tasks to do. "Scott?" Scott nods toward Xavier, "I have something to do right now. I'll be around if I am needed." Scott pushes away from the pillar, keeping his emotions strongly trapped as he heads toward the woods to search for flowers and the like. Yes, he's going to pick flowers for Simone and leave them in front of her dorm room door for her to find. In either case, he should take time to smooth over his own emotions before Siobhan goes crazy near him. He will be more polite to TJ when he has calmed down and returned to being himself. He has a lot to think about. Siobhan pushes herself to her feet, determination set, and gives a shake of her head to the Professor's suggestion. "Thank you Professor.. I'll.. stay.. if it's all right, thanks." She /does/ take a step back; however, the look of concentration returning as she wages an internal battle to regain control. Nocturne murmurs, "I could use something to eat and a nap, but we can do the tour first." When Xavier offers his advice she sighs just enough to be noticed and wraps her arms around herself. "One day at a time, right..." She may have found the school and verified that it's similar to the one she's familiar with, but a very lonely feeling washes over her all the same at the stronger realization nobody here is as she really knows them. Looking to Lily, she suggests, "You ready to head inside?" Hank extends his hand to Siobhan, "Come on, Lets go get some water. Maybe a glass of milk," Then he looks both ways, "and some coookies." He whispers quiet and almost like he's conspiring with the girl. But the way he draws it out, It's like the mutant is getting in touch with his inner cookie monster. If Siobhan takes his hand, she'll find herself getting a piggyback ride of madcap mischief to the kitchen. When Siobhan decides to stay Hank says, "Alright, well I think I will go get my own coookieees. Night all." So Hank goes bounding towards the kitchen. When Scott drops off the flowers there will be a plate of chocolate cookies and a glass of milk at Simone door that says Scotts a goober. He didn't mean it.-Hank.' Xavier lets Nocturne gain a feeling mentally that he is there to support her and be there for her. But he then breaks the connection. "I have a few urgent things to take care of overseas, so please, pardon me." He will then wheel inside and head to his office to go back to figuring how best to deal with the corrupt Black Air organization in England. Ooops. Lily gets a guilty look on her face when Siobhan collapses ... but it does finally serve to jolt her brain out of neutral. Somewhat. The Professor still gets a slightly startled look, followed by. "Huh? Oh! Sure. Tour. I can do that." She really wants to be there when Kurt finds out. Because damn. Peremptorily measures probably need to be taken. So what the HECK do you do to soften /this/ sort of whammy? Lily's not got a clue, but she'll at least try to think of something. "Well, the tour involves showing you where the kitchen is, so we can stop for a snack." She says, forcing the shock down. It'll come back, but for right now ... gah. DAUGHTER! "The tour doesn't take all that long, anyway." Especially when the person in question likely knows the place better than Lily does! Scott gets a pen and adds to Hank's note: 'I will write one-hundred times on the board: Do not mimic Bobby, it is a dumb idea.' The writing is different from Hank's, but Scott doesn't sign his name. The wildflowers and vine flowers are left behind separate from the cookies and milk. A light knock on the door is made before Scott heads to his own dorm room before Simone opens her door.